


On patriotism

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot of healthy debate in Atlantis about whose country was the greatest country of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On patriotism

Rodney talks about Canada all the time. He talks about his home and native land as if it's not John's upstairs neighbour and just waiting to be annexed.

"Hey!" Rodney says. "Canada is it's own free and sovereign nation state. We've got elections and everything."

"Yeah. How's that Queen of England working out for you?"

Rodney scowls, and turns back to his laptop. He's typing furiously at something that has to do with numbers.

"An ornamental figurehead at best," he says.

They fight a lot about Canada, which is funny because John's only been once, and that was a layover at the base in Halifax. He was there an hour, just long enough to be amused by the accents and the food, and to lose his gloves and the feeling in his left hand. The funnier part is that Rodney was born on the West coast, and has never even seen the Maritimes.

There was a lot of healthy debate in Atlantis about whose country was the greatest country of all time. John proposed a straight up vote because he knew that the military outnumbered the scientists, and he could be sure of how they would vote. Carson rallied the British, Irish, and his fellow Scots under their Union Jack in his own attempt to skew the vote. And, again, Rodney couldn't put together enough Canadians for a hockey team. Then Carson decided he wanted them, too - the Commonwealth of Atlantis, he wanted to name it - and that's when Elizabeth called it all off.

Zelenka found Rodney pouting in his lab, and reminded him, "We Czechs would have kicked all your asses."

"Please, my hometown can kick your whole country's ass."


End file.
